fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem + The Simpsons: The Quest of Gratitude
Fire Emblem + Simpsons: The Quest of Gratitude is a crossover title with the Fire Emblem series and animated sitcom series The Simpsons released on the Nintendo Switch, it is a collaboration between Intelligent Systems and Electronic Arts. It's a combination between the hack and slash genre and the 3D platforming genre. Development Electronic Arts posted on their Twitter Account, saying that Electronic Arts is working on another game of The Simpsons, and that this time, it's a collaboration with Intelligent Systems. The game was announced before the conclusion of the Nintendo Direct, as a character from The Simpsons is seen on the announcement, having him state that there will be a crossover between Fire Emblem and The Simpsons, and that the game will be released in winter. At the E3, the game's title was revealed to be Fire Emblem + The Simpsons: The Quest of Gratitude, after the game's title got revealed, gameplay has been shown, showing various cutscenes and playable characters, after the gameplay trailer, the game has been announced to release on December 15. At November 10th, the Twitter account of Nintendo of America started posting various cutscenes of the game, which confirms a few instances on which characters will be together in various tasks. Gameplay Gameplay The Gameplay is very similar to The Simpsons Game and Fire Emblem Warriors. As in each level, a character from Fire Emblem is paired with a character from The Simpsons. In each levels, you either have to do a task or you have to go through a level and stop enemies. At some level, you have to go on your own, and at some levels, you'll get aided by another character or more characters. While characters from Fire Emblem are able to use their abilities, characters from The Simpsons attack with punches and kicks, or depending on what makes sense for the character, guns or melee weapons. The game's hub is set in Springfield and in several locations of each Fire Emblem series, a task will be put as a marker in the radar for the player to find. Several tasks and levels will be available when completing a task or a level, and various will appear as you have to clear them, the game also features weekly challenges. The head-up display shows the character's health and their special ability meter for the characters that are currently played as in each level. The game also has a four-player co-op feature depending on the amount of playable characters in a level or a task, where you can choose which character to control. Playable Characters The playable characters of the game are various characters from The Simpsons. And characters from almost every Fire Emblem installment. You can unlock new playable characters when you approach them in a level or task, making them available for further use in the game. Plot The game takes place after the events of The Simpsons Game. Beginning The game starts with Professor Frink, who has recently finished his invention "The Universal-Trip 5000" as the invention consists a person going inside the machine, and travelling to a fictional universe, as Professor Frink is unsure of what universe to travel, he decided to implement a "Random" feature at his latest invention. But before Professor Frink went to test the machine, the playful Nowi comes out, she introduces herself to Professor Frink, and she explains to Professor Frink that there are people have various problems to solve, and Nowi asks if the residents of Springfield can help, Professor Frink approves and puts his invention outside of his house, creating a portal, beginning the game. Tasks & Levels The game has various tasks, for the storyline, and the game also features weekly tasks. Storyline Tasks & Levels More Coming Soon! ESRB Rating The game has resulted to be Rated T by the ESRB. Rating Summary "This is a hack and slash and a platformer game, where the players can control various characters from both familiar franchises. The attacks consists of where the player slash their enemies with a sword, and for some characters being able to hit people with melee weapons. The game also features real life violent weapons such as guns and pistols for a few characters. The game also consists usage of mild vulgar language with words such as ("crap"), ("hell") and ("damn"). Various female characters also wear revealing outfits exposing deep cleavage." Gallery The Quest of Gratitude Boxart.png|The game's boxart The Quest of Gratitude Logo.png|The game's logo The Quest of Gratitude Title Screen.png|Title Screen The Quest of Gratitude Main Menu.png|The Main Menu Trivia * This is the third game for Fire Emblem to be involved in a crossover. With the first being Super Smash Bros. and the second being Tokyo Mirage Sessions. Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:The Simpsons (series) Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Rated T Games